


Love at the Grand Prix

by Shiro_Ai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Ai/pseuds/Shiro_Ai
Summary: Yuri loves Viktor.Viktor loves him back.





	

Yuri has always felt comfortable around Victor, and he especially enjoy his Russian coach's hugs and affection. It was not the same feeling he got from his family members and friends. It was different and despite being unexperienced these kind of things, deep down he knew that it was love.

But due to the various circumstances that he and Victor had as coach and skater, he dared not be open with his feelings. Even when the silver haired man offered to be his lover, he declined in a slur of words, knowing the man was probably joking. 

He knew the hottest bachalor in the figure skating world would never fall for a man, much less him - or at least he thought he did.

A gentle hug bringing their lips into a tight lock, then the force causing him to fall back broke the kiss. Yuri had never thought his feelings would ever be reciprocated - not especially on national television.

Resting on the ice, Victor supported his head and looked into his eyes. 

"This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me."

Those words brought him to a silent world of their own. With the noise of the gasping crowd drowned out by the sight of Victor's sky blue eyes staring into his own chestnut ones, he felt like all his worries and everything were realised in that instant and it all compressed into one word, like the question of a hopeful child.

"Really?"

**Author's Note:**

> The may be some inconsistencies as it was a rush work but if there is a problem just comment and I'll try to fix it right away.


End file.
